


Best Mistake

by alphaunwin (onmyheart)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Domestic, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onmyheart/pseuds/alphaunwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy’s still under the impression that this is an illusion, a dream. Harry could not have been dead. He couldn’t have taken his place on the round table. He can’t have found comfort in living in Harry’s home after watching him being shot.</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>Harry is alive and well and somehow dying is what it took for them to get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is loosely based on the Ariana Grande song of the same name. 
> 
> Say what you will but that is a fucking good song.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be updating this regularly. Tags and rating will change as the story develops. 
> 
> Comments and critiques are welcome.
> 
> alphaeggsy.tumblr.com

Harry Hart is standing on the other side of the door and Eggsy tells himself that he just needs to blink and in that moment he'll be gone. 

Except when he does, Harry is still there and he's just as handsome as he remembers and just as put together. Beige cardigan and all.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" he asks.

Eggsy is very near crying but all he does is lock Harry in an embrace that causes him to lose balance. When Harry hugs him back it’s the greatest feeling in the world. Even better than when he was christened the new Galahad. 

They stand together for a moment before Eggsy holds him at arm's length and just smiles up at Harry. 

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Eggsy throws a punch that Harry easily parries which in turn ends up with Eggsy on the floor.

"Bastard," he says. "Where have you been?" There’s actual hurt in his voice as he picks himself up and straightens his track jacket.

"Invite me to a cup of tea," is all Harry says with his hands behind his back.

"Ain’t doin' a thin' till you tell me what the fuck happened," Eggsy stands his ground.

"Gary," Harry raises his brows,"invite me to a cup of tea."

"Don't call me li' tha'," Eggsy says as he starts toward the kitchen. 

They’re silent as Eggsy moves around the kitchen, Harry’s kitchen. 

Eggsy’s still under the impression that this is an illusion, a dream. Harry could not have been dead. He couldn’t have taken his place on the round table. He can’t have found comfort in living in Harry’s home after watching him being shot.

People don’t come back from the dead. Certainly not ones that have been shot in the head. 

"May I have a seat?" Harry interrupts Eggsy's thinking as he gestures to the chair nearest to the kitchen. 

"Is your house," he simply says.

"It hasn't been for two months," Harry corrects as he pulls the chair out and sits. 

He sighs and gestures for Eggsy to accompany him in the chair adjacent to the one he occupies to which Eggsy surprisingly obliges. His arms are crossed and the boy is slouching in the chair with his lips set on a very definite pout. 

Harry would be lying if he said he didn't miss their interactions. 

"Now, I know you must have many questions but-"

"Damn, fucking righ' I have questions," he spits out.

"Eggsy," Harry says.

Eggsy looks from the table to Harry. 

"Or should I say, Galahad?"

To this Eggsy smiles a small smile which Harry reciprocates.

"Tell me about what I’ve missed." 

And so Eggsy does. He tells him about him saving the world. About Gazelle and how she chose the wrong side and would’ve been a remarkable Kingsman. He tells him about Valentines’s demise and how it really was that kind of movie. About the princess or as best he can without being reduced to giggling fits because he actually kissed a princess. 

Eggsy can feel himself beaming. For so long this home had felt like a simple house. Now with Harry present, even the lighting appeared different. Everything was simply radiating or maybe it was just Eggsy. 

It was nice to peer into Harry's chocolate brown eyes again.

After a while, they forget about the tea kettle despite it whistling over Eggsy’s antics.

Harry’s yawning and Eggsy thinks he’s never heard him do that.

"Go to bed old man," he says through a smile. 

He stands and empties what’s left of the boiled water to replace it with fresh water from the tap. 

"I don’t know where 'bed' is."

"Your room," is the reply.

Harry furrows his brow and Eggsy then nods to the stairs that lead to the bedrooms.

"I kept up with it. Par' o' me knew you wasn’t dead. I mean, you’re you."

Harry's expression is unreadable as he stands and makes his way up the stairs with Eggsy not too far behind. 

Harry turns the knob to the master bedroom and enters.

Not a thing out of place. Not so much as a spec of dust. The sheets and duvet look freshly washed as do the towels in the closet next to the bathroom. It's exactly how he left it if not cleaner.

"Thank you and good night, Eggsy." 

Eggsy is startled and a bit hurt at his quick dismissal. Maybe Harry really was tired. He turned and shut the door behind him leaving Harry alone to his thoughts.

Harry’s heart ached. Never has he been so affected by a person. 

He changes into his pajamas and falls asleep under the warm of the duvet. 

•••

The nightmares start that night. 

Eggsy's in Harry's room, pistol ready. 

His heart is beating so loud, he swears it’s in his ears. 

He points the gun every which way searching for someone who would challenge it. 

Except, Harry's the only one in the room and he’s at the foot of the bed in hysterics. 

"I did it! I murdered all those people," he cries.

Once Eggsy confirms that they are the sole occupants of the room, he's on his knees in front of Harry, tossing the gun with the safety in place. He cups Harry's face with his calloused hands. 

"Harry. Harry," Eggsy pleads.

Harry continues his episode and is screaming his discontent with what he’d done.

Eggsy stands and attempts to get Harry on his feet. Harry thrashes about and makes it a challenge.

"They’re dead. They’re bloody, fucking dead!" he yells.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me. Harry, look."

Harry doesn’t and fights the grasp Eggsy has on his elbows.

"I killed them. I did it!"

Eggsy’s heart is breaking or maybe it’s the sound of the trinkets on the nightstand as Eggsy tries to bring him back to bed.

Eggsy has his back against the headboard dragging Harry along with him. Eggsy cradles him between his legs while Harry wrestles against the confines of Eggy's arms. 

Eggsy tries to wrap himself tighter around Harry without it being suffocating. 

"It's okay, Harry. It’s all right," he murmurs into the older man's hair. "You’re all right."

It takes time but Harry finally gives into the warmth of Eggsy’s bare chest and falls asleep. All the while, Eggsy whispers sweet nothings into the quiet room. "You’re okay, Harry. You’re here wif me. You’re gonna be fine, Harry. Everythin’ will be li’ it was."

They shared the warmth of their entwined fingers as Eggsy followed Harry into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intentions of posting this earlier! But alas, I had a work related meeting.
> 
> Attention! Rating will go up after this chapter!
> 
> Also, I have have seen the movie 5 times now.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eggsy is the first to wake. 

Harry is still in his arms as he watches his chest rise and fall.

There's an inexplicable warmth that spreads across Eggsy's chest as he watches Harry.

A thousand and one things are running through his mind. Like, where he was going to live from this point forward. He certainly couldn't intrude on Harry and his home. He also couldn't leave Harry in his current state. After everything Harry's done for him, leaving would probably not be the best way to repay him. 

Would Harry be put back on duty? 

Would he ever be the same?

Also, why's his stomach all fluttery upon watching Harry sleep?

For now, all his thoughts would have to wait because the man in question is yawning and then looking up at Eggsy, blinking lazily.

"Good morning, Eggsy."

"Good morning, Harry. Sleep well?"

Harry breaks their entwined fingers to scratch at his brow, his hair delightfully disheveled. 

"Indeed. Except, I'm afraid I don't remember much of what happened last night. I do recall you coming to my aid, and for that I thank you."

"No worries," Eggsy says genuinely and with a small smile.

"May I ask why your torso is bare?" Harry asks abruptly.

Eggsy blinks a couple times because he was caught off guard. He's surprised Harry's concern is his shirtlessness and not why or how he came to share a bed with the younger man. Or how they're fingers seemed to have carelessly tangled themselves. 

Eggsy laughs and Harry chuckles a little and Eggsy swears he hasn't heard a sweeter sound. 

They're in the kitchen now and Eggsy tries not to smirk because he still has not put a shirt on and Harry deliberately avoids looking in his direction. 

Eggsy bends and reaches and stretches at every opportunity he gets just to see how Harry reacts. Reaching for the frying pan, retrieving the eggs and bacon from the fridge, every opportunity. 

He swears he sees his jaw drop as he makes a show of reaching for the sugar for his tea on the top most shelf of the cabinet in the kitchen. 

Eggsy's no exhibitionist but the twitches in Harry's brow are worth the trouble. It helps that his pajama bottoms are low slung at the moment.

Eggsy did never hear about a Mrs. Hart or any woman for that matter. 

Harry's smacking at Eggsy's hands as he tries to help more around the kitchen.

It's funny to Harry how easy their relationship can be. After being absent for two months, he can come back and live in these tiny moments in which Eggsy can effortlessly be an endearing nuisance. 

Except, he isn't really one. 

He actually wouldn't mind having him here indefinitely. 

If the way Eggsy looks at him like he was the greatest thing ever was any indication, it would seem the boy thinks the same.

Harry's setting the table and serving omelets with bacon as the door bell rings.

The pair look to each other a moment before Eggsy takes the lead to the door, grabbing an umbrella from it's holder. 

He's turning the knob and opening the door a crack to see Roxy-Lancelot on the stoop.

"Jesus, Rox'," is what Eggsy greets her with as he places the umbrella in it's place. "Thought you was a goon."

"I would hope not as that was just an ordinary umbrella," Harry provides.

"What? Oh Eggsy, you knew I was coming, why aren't you ready? I've told you how much I dislike it when-" And then the second voice registers.

Roxy pauses her rambling as her eyes fall on Harry standing behind Eggsy. She looks to him and then Eggsy and then back again.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me he was alive?!" She says as each word is punctuated by the jabs she takes at Eggsy. "All this time!"

If she was into purses, Eggsy's sure he would be pummeled by one right now. 

Her assault ends and she's making her way to Harry with her arms extended for an embrace which Harry returns. He never quite took Harry Hart to be a hugger. He's been wrong before.

When Roxy pulls back she smacks Harry's shoulder, hard enough to echo. 

"Do you any idea how much pain you caused that boy?" Her arms are crossed.

"Man," Eggsy corrects in the background.

Harry gives her an unimpressed look which she returns with equal parts sass. 

"I'm afraid that is a conversation we've yet to finish seeing as you are now visiting. Eggsy would you be a lamb and pull a shirt on? We have a guest."

"No need." She raises a single brow and huffs as she makes her way back to Eggsy. "We can reschedule. Talk to you later," she winks as she kisses him on the cheek and exits out the door. 

Eggsy's left this his mouth agape and with a disapproving look from Harry.

"I see that you two are seeing each other now," he says as he makes his way back to the dining room, returning to the now luke-warm breakfast. 

"Is not li' that," he says as he joins Harry. "Besides, I'm not the topic of discussion here. Do you want to explain what the fuck that was last night? Christ, Harry."

Harry does not respond and cuts a price of his omelet and pops it his mouth. 

"Harry," Eggsy begins. "You need to be evaluated."

"I will do no such thing."

"Harry."

And now Eggsy's placing a hand over Harry's, the one that isn't occupied by a fork. It's closed into a tight fist.

"I just got you back and this time, I plan on keeping you," his voice equal parts desperate and sincere. 

At this point, JB decides it's a good time to yip until Eggsy slips him a piece of bacon. 

The moment is gone but Harry's posture is rigid.

•••

Nevermind the fact that he had to meet Roxy for breakfast, Eggsy decides it best to stay by Harry's side. 

Eggsy doesn't quite have a plan but he did never quite require one. 

What he did know is that Harry is not all there and not as together as Eggsy initially thought. 

And now these unexpected and unexplained feelings he had for the gentleman were an added task. He just didn't quite know where they fit in the equation. Nevermind, his questioning of his own sexuality.

Eggsy guessed that if he was going gay for anyone, it ought to be Harry Hart. 

Eggsy showers and when he steps out of the guest bedroom fully dressed in his favorite Jeremy Scott, black and gold plaque jacket he sees Harry had done the same but instead is dressed in a bespoke suit. 

_Oh God._

If there wasn't a confirmation at all, this was it. 

Harry did many things well. Dress to the nines and look ravishing while doing so was Eggsy's favorite.

Eggsy was willing to bet that Harry could make a trash bag look good. 

"Going somewhere," Harry asks while adjusting his cufflinks.

 _Fuck, am I salivating?_ , Eggsy cursed to himself. _FUCK._

"Ah, well I was gonna take JB for a walk and see where the day took me. Maybe say hi to mum."

"I see. Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Well..."

"You see, I have a lot of free time on my hands and no one to spend it with."

To this Eggsy smiles coyly.

"Sure old man."

Harry fixes him with his best unamused face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait. I got lazy and sleepy and tired from work and procrastinated. But hopefully it was worth it.

The sun is high in the sky and Eggsy knows that people would kill for such a beautiful day.

JB barks at pigeons as Harry and himself stroll along a park not far from home.

Eggsy is still working on believing that it’s so easy to be like this. Live in moments like these where Harry is here with him and looking like he’s exactly where he wants to be. Right beside Eggsy that is.

Eggsy’s too sweet on him to call him on it.

"You know, you remind me so much of your father," Harry says.

"Ye'? What was he like?" He asks.

Harry takes a moment to recall.

"Valiant. Handsome. Stubborn," Harry laughs. "Quick witted. Always had something smart to say."

Eggsy's eyes water a little but he just smiles.

"Sounds like you was in love with him."

Harry laughs at that.

"There is, unfortunately, hardly any time for love in our line of work. There is a reason why marriage is one of the three times a gentleman's name appears in the paper."

Harry finishes his sentence and suddenly he casts a very distant look towards their destination.

Eggsy ignores this and kicks a bottle cap along as JB happily leads.

"I’m so very proud of you Eggsy. Unbelievably so," Harry shares.

This has Eggsy stopping in his tracks. Harry quickly turns on his heel and sees Eggsy release a quiet sob into his raised forearm, shielding himself from the world.

"You can’t jus’ say stuff li’ tha’," Eggsy laughs, sounding just a little broken.

Harry’s standing in front of him now and removing Eggsy’s white cap and lowering his forearm. He ruffles his hair, which essentially ruins it’s perfectly coifed state. 

Eggsy’s laughing again but only for a second because Harry’s leaning down and curling his finger under Eggy’s chin and then kissing him.

Time stops.

It’s so sweet, he thinks he’s on a high. Eggsy also thinks Harry's lips are the softest thing he’s ever felt. He’s hot all over and it only takes a second before he feels the heat travel all the way to his finger tips.

Then Eggsy reaches for Harry’s neck and plays with the small hairs that fade into his perfectly combed hair. It pleases him, by the sound of it.

They pull apart and Eggsy is smiling like an idiot up at Harry. Harry does the same and suddenly JB is barking at them. 

The world passes by as the pair of idiots enjoy another small peck under the shade of trees in the middle of a gorgeous day. 

•••

Eggsy rings the door bell to his mother’s flat and tries not to giggle with the day’s development. 

The door opens and Michelle Unwin is just as lovely as the day Harry gave the awful news. 

Her hair is short and straightened, makeup light and flirty. The smile she gives Eggsy is just as lovely.

"Eggsy, love!" Her arms are wrapped around the boy's neck.

"Mum," he squeezes back.

"Oh, babe, why didn’t you tell me you were coming. I could’ve made something," she chastises.

"Nah, mum, is all righ'. Just stoppin’ by anyway."

And then her eyes are on Harry and for the second time that day, Harry is being assaulted by an angry woman in Eggsy's life.

The boy in question is laughing because all his mother’s self defense training pays off. 

Harry’s up against the wall with his forearms locked behind his back under Michelle’s grasp.

She speaks in a lower register, inaudible to everyone but herself and Harry.

"Hurt my boy again and it’ll be the last thing you do."

"Come on, mum," Eggsy says through a big smile. "He’s still recoverin’. Don’t hurt him too bad."

Michelle let’s Harry go and turns him around to straighten his jacket and brushes away any dust that could’ve fallen on his shoulders.

"Nice to have you back, Mr. Hart," she smiles.

"Harry," he corrects.

She spares him another look and is off to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Eggsy calls after her wondering where his sister is. To which the response is the little one’s room.

He leaves Harry to retrieve the baby girl and when he returns he’s throwing her up in the air as she giggles.

"You get bigger and bigger each day," Eggsy tells her as she tugs at the medallion around his neck.

She mumbles nonsense as Eggsy takes a seat in the living room sofa. He gestures for Harry to do the same.

"You taught your mother, I presume," Harry says from the seat across Eggsy’s.

A small smirk is his response. 

"Don’t act like you couldn’t brake it."

It’s a while before Michelle calls them into the kitchen and they take seats at the table.

They’re all enjoying sandwiches as Michelle fills Eggsy in on his little sister’s accomplishments. They laugh and look at the toddler to get her to chime in. 

Harry feels like he’s intruding.

"How are things at the shop?" she asks.

"I’m taking somewhat of a small vacation so don’t be surprised if I’m here more often."

"That sounds great, hon," she tucks a small tuff of hair behind Eggsy’s hair. "Your sister and I will have to visit you more often then."

They talk and talk as Harry increasingly finds himself to be the third wheel. It truly does feel like intruding.

An idea strikes him and while Eggsy explains his troubles with a particular client, Harry extends his leg and finds the tip of his oxford on Eggsy’s crotch, beneath the kitchen table.

Eggsy stiffens and his face turns awfully pale.

"Ah, um, what was I saying?" he asks Michelle as Harry begins to rub up and down with his shoe all while sipping on a cup of earl grey and maintaining a killer poker face.

Michelle is confused for a second but tells him that he left off on how obscenely large the bloke seemed and how taking his measurements would literally be a stretch.

"Ah, right," he tries but now he’s hard and Harry is relentless with how he’s working his foot along Eggsy’s length. All the while, maintaining a polite demeanor as if he was also listening to Eggsy.

Eggsy stutters and suddenly his baby sister is crying in his mother’s lap.

"My, my what has gotten into you two," she coos as she takes his sister to her room to investigate further.

They’re gone but Harry hasn’t given in.

"Fucking, really?" Eggsy says in a hushed tone.

Harry simply shrugs and continues his assault. It seems so unnatural on his shoulders.

Eggsy’s biting his lip to keep from moaning because he thought pushing his thighs together would keep Harry from caressing his erection but it quickly backfired as the pressure was something delicious.

He comes as he ruts against the heel of Harry’s shoe. He’s actually whimpering with how good it felt when his mother returns.

"You’re fucking mad," is all Eggsy whispers.

••• 

They left Michelle’s with a single umbrella as it was the only one she kept.

They made their way back home crammed under the small umbrella that only really shielded Eggsy from the sudden down pour. 

When they left, there wasn’t a single gray cloud in sight. Now the sky was filled with them.

Eggsy left with another pout on his lips.

His first orgasm since the princess was in his mother’s home and with her technically present.

It’s like all caution get’s thrown in the wind when Harry’s involved.

Like how one can think that they are glued to the hip by the way that they were walking. Several times now, Harry’s tried to hand off the umbrella so that he and JB could remain dry but Eggsy insisted on the three of them being under.

That is how Eggsy is now enjoying the warmth Harry provides at his side.

Harry has hardly said a word since they left and Eggsy can’t help but feel he’s at fault. JB does nothing but yip at the rain drops.

***

They’re home now. Their home.

Not soon after Eggsy sets JB down, Harry has him against the door, breathing heavy.

"You’ve no idea what you do to me," he says.

"I can guess," Eggsy responds. 

Harry’s pressing against him and he can feel he’s wet. In fact he’s drenched. 

Eggsy reaches for the buttons to his suit jacket and undoes each one. He’s slipping his hands under the jacket just so he can feel Harry as he removes it and let’s it fall to the floor.

The suit is ruined and Eggsy is wrecked.

Harry’s in front of him. He’s painfully handsome even though his shirt is clinging to him and his hair is damp and mussed. 

He is literally a wet dream.

"Shall we move this to the bed room?" Harry asks.

Eggsy wastes no time and grabs Harry by the hand and runs up the steps, two by two.

He throws Harry on the bed and straddles him. He shrugs his jacket off and tosses it aside. 

Harry’s nimble fingers are on the hem of his polo, his thumbs rubbing circles into his hips. 

Eggsy’s pulls it up and over and he hears Harry gasp. He’s in awe as he let’s his hands roam his upper body. They ghost over his nips and Eggsy arches his back.

"You’re fucking beautiful," he says.

Eggsy out right blushes and ducks his head as he smiles. How does he even respond to that?

He doesn't because Harry leans up and cups his head in his hands and kisses him sinfully. Eggsy’s moaning into his mouth and slowly rocking his hips to achieve friction.

Harry parts and let’s his hands travel the length of Eggsy’s arms as he lays back down on the bed.

Eggsy leans down and peppers small kisses on Harry’s chest through the wet shirt. He unbuttons it as he nibbles on one of Harry’s nipples through the fabric. Finally, he reaches the last of the buttons and undoes the button to his trousers. He unzips them and pulls Harry’s erection free of its confines.

"What kinda gentleman goes commando?" Eggsy teases.

Harry pays no mind and starts tugging at his cock, bucking ever so slightly. 

"Look at you."

Eggsy wiggles out of his jeans and trousers.

He’s painfully hard went he straddles Harry again. He holds Harry’s arms above him as he grinds their cocks together. Harry is long and thin where Eggsy is shorter and thick and it all makes for blissful friction.

Out of no where Harry says,"Fuck me."

Eggsy has to stop his advances because he’s so close to coming and Harry isn't helping none. His heart is stopping for the second time that day.

They’re both panting and sharing each others breath.

"You sure?" he asks.

Harry breaks loose from Eggsy’s grip and places his hands on Eggsy’s hips. His simple answer is grinding into the younger man.

Eggsy wastes no time and rummages through the night stand.

There’s half a bottle of lube and a hand full of condoms.

Eggsy's hands are trembling as retrieves them and then leans down to pepper kisses on Harry’s chest.

"Are you afraid?" he asks.

"Just happy to have you back," Eggsy responds.

He travels down Harry’s torso as the sound of lips meeting skin fill the air.

Eggsy wants every part of him it’s ridiculous. 

Harry’s hips buck a little at the feel of Eggsy’s breath near his erection.

"Eggsy don't-" Harry goes to say but he just can’t quite finish his plea because Eggsy is wrapping his lips around the head of his cock.

He feels his back arch and he knows that the scene is absolutely pornographic. Harry tries his best not to thrust into the tight warmth of Eggsy’s mouth.

Eggsy’s moans reverberate and travel through Harry’s body as he tries to suck more into his mouth, reveling in the taste.

It’s painfully good and he swears he sees stars when Eggsy starts slowly bobbing up and down, making obnoxious slurping sounds as he travels up his length.

Harry doesn’t ever want it to end but the younger man makes him feel like a schoolboy having his first time. He’s so close to coming and then Eggsy is nudging his balls with the bridge of his nose. 

Harry aches at the loss of Eggsy’s tongue but now his attention is on Harry’s perineum. Eggsy darts his tongue out at the tender lace and Harry loses it. Before he knows it, he’s spilling onto his stomach.

He’s breathing heavy as he tries to remain tethered to reality with Eggsy as his anchor because the boy in question has him on some high.

 

He’s twisting in the sheets because he’s overly sensitive and Eggsy is relentless with the way he licks at Harry’s softening member.

"Come on, Harry. We haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Eggsy’s voice is gravelly and if Harry was twenty-one, he would be hard from just the sound.

The bottle is making an obnoxious sound as Eggsy makes sure his fingers are properly coated.

The first finger has him moaning and the second has him keening. The third is a bit more difficult but his body accepts it just the same because he’s so ready for Eggsy. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t touched himself like that, imaging how’d it feel to have Eggsy inside him.

He’s shuddering in anticipation now because the younger man is slipping the rubber on and that alone has Harry half hard again. A man his age shouldn’t be capable of such things but here they are.

The sheets are soaked and so are they. Eggsy’s lean body glistens as he straightens and guides himself into Harry. Beads of sweat are rolling down his pecs as he fits the head in. Harry squeezes and Eggsy’s moaning again as his eases more of himself in. Harry thinks he’s so sweet for thinking he can’t take him all in one go but he understands the boy for needing it to go slow.

Eggsy’s fully inside him and it feels so fucking good.

"Shit," he gasps as Harry tightens. 

And then he starts rocking his hips in earnest because he’s waited too fucking long and Harry’s legs are spread sinfully and his hands are on Eggsy’s hips, encouraging him. Harry feels so good he can’t believe they’ve deprived themselves for so long.

He’s so hot inside that he doesn’t ever want to lose the feeling. Harry tightens at every opportunity because Eggsy makes the most enticing sounds when he does.

Eggsy rocks his hips back and forth and his breathing becomes more ragged with each thrust. It’s actually thrilling to see that Harry’s in control even now. 

Eggsy’s leaning over him now, supporting himself on his extended arms on either side of Harry’s head. He lowers himself a bit more to catch Harry’s lips as his hips slow down enough to cause Harry to grunt every time he reaches the base.

"God I want to fucking marry you," Eggsy whispers and Harry tightens one more time, wringing Eggsy of an inhuman sound that has him seeing stars as he collapses on top of Harry.

Somehow he finds the strength to lift himself to dispose of the condom only to fall right back on top of Harry. 

"Yes," Harry says.

"Wha'?" Eggsy asks.

"Yes, I’ll marry you."

Eggsy simply smiles ear to ear and presses a very wet kiss to the center of Harry’s chest. 

"I’m glad."


End file.
